A job posting web site can be used by employers and job seekers. The job posting web site can enable employers to post job postings that describe job openings. A job seeker can use the job posting web site to browse and search for job postings. The job seeker can search for or filter the job postings by various criteria, such as location, skills, job description, or job title. The job seeker can select a particular job posting to view details regarding the job posting. The job posting web site can enable the job seeker to apply for the job posting.